


tale as old as time

by sapphfics



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beauty and the Beast Fusion, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 19:25:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18531580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphfics/pseuds/sapphfics
Summary: As the beast wasted away in the castle that was now full of ghosts, as she grew and the world outside remained unchanged and even the North forgot about her, she thought:No one will ever marry me for love.Or: a Beauty & the Beast au





	tale as old as time

**Author's Note:**

> for astralis, @daensaalways on twitter <3

Once upon a time, there had been a little girl who loved lemon cakes, songs, and would one day marry a king. Her name was Sansa Stark, and Prince Joffery Baratheon was all she had ever wanted, all she had ever been taught to want. It was every girl in the Seven Kingdom’s dream to marry him, but it was her right by oath. 

 

But he was not the boy she had mistook him for. He took her father’s head, and then placed a horrible curse upon her with black magic, which transformed her into a hideous beast. The spell also sent her back to her home. But Winterfell remained frozen, as did time. She felt she was all alone in the world now. 

 

Though, like all curses, it had a loophole. 

 

He had given her a rose. If she could find someone to love, and who loved her in return before the last petal fell, the spell would be broken. If not, she would be doomed to remain a beast for all time. Joffrey did not believe in love, and he liked his girls pretty, and he did not believe anyone else would think differently. 

 

As the beast wasted away in the castle that was now full of ghosts, as she grew and the world outside remained unchanged and even the North forgot about her, she thought: No one will ever marry me for love. 

 

:-: 

 

The little town Viserys had brought them to was almost deserted, never silent, and suffocating. But Daenerys had been running her entire life, even when she was no more than a babe in her mother’s womb, so she was entirely unfazed. It wasn’t as if they were going to stay long. They never did. 

Someone always came to try and kill them, eventually. 

Still, Daenerys tried to settle into a daily routine. She would go to market and buy what food they could afford, then she would feed the chickens the farmer who sold them the house had left, and would walk around town until dark. 

 

She hated going home. Her brother wasted what money they did not spend on food on alcohol, spending his evenings in the disgusting tavern she did not venture into, and he always crawled into her bed when he came home. In the morning, he would be gone again, and she would scrub her skin raw in a scalding bath until she could almost forget what he had done. 

 

Daenerys never tried to stop him. It would only get worse. 

 

“If the usurper hadn’t stolen our crown,” Viserys reminded her. “You would be my wife. But, other arrangements have been made.”   
Daenerys did not know what he meant by that, but it was one of the only times she was grateful for Robert Baratheon’s existence. Life being Viserys’s sister was horrid enough. She already pitied the poor girl he would one day marry. 

 

But she found out exactly what he had meant, when Khal Drogo came knocking on their door. Luckily, she was alone, so she tried to keep their interaction short. 

 

“Daenerys Targaryen,” He said shortly. “It’s your lucky day. Your brother has promised you to me.” 

“Oh Drogo, I’m flattered I just...I just don’t deserve you!” Daenerys shoved him as hard as she could, and slammed the door shut. She did not see, but he landed in some mud.

 

“No?!” Drogo hissed. “How dare she?! Her brother swore her to me!”  
“Her brother is an idiot,” One of his blood riders reminded him. “But she....”

 

“I will have her for my wife.” Drogo declared. “No matter what she has to say on the matter.”

 

:-:

 

“You did what?!” 

 

For her shame, Daenerys felt tears in her eyes in the second Viserys raised his voice. He always did that. How many times had her brother screamed for the seven hells? At least this time, she had actually done something wrong. 

 

She knew he was nothing but horrible to her; but Viserys was her family, the only family she had left. And it would be a fate worse than death to be the last of her name.

 

“I don’t want to be his wife,” Daenerys pleaded with him. “I just want to go home.” 

 

He had been kind, once, but it seemed all of his kindness had gone when they had been forced to sell their mother’s crown. 

 

“I will return tomorrow,” He assured her, his short sword in his belt. “Don’t do anything stupid like that again, sweet sister. You don't’ want to wake up the dragon.”

 

“I never do,” Daenerys replied, though she knew he wasn’t listening to her. He liked the thrill of the chase, she knew, and she often wondered who he thought of as he killed. “Where are you going?” 

“I have heard there is a beast woman in the woods,” Viserys said. “I will kill her. Her pelt will earn us ships to take us home.”

 

We will never go home, Daenerys thought. Not the one you remember. She did not voice it. 

 

Home was not the Seven Kingdoms that were stolen from her family. Home was the house in Braavos with the red door, the childhood she wished she had known.

 

So instead, she turned to her brother as he kissed her cheek. “Good luck, brother.”

 

He smirked, and there was that horrible glint in his eye again that always made her sick. “I don’t need luck.” 

 

:-: 

 

Viserys had not returned for three days, and when only his horse came back terrified, Daenerys knew something terrible had happened.   
She ventured into the forest alone, and she did not intend to return empty handed. 

 

She knew exactly where she was going. The librarian had taken pity on her, and gave her a book on the history of the Seven Kingdoms, and the family who had once occupied Winterfell. The castle had once been in the middle of a field, for the winters were so cold in the North that it required hot water to run through the walls, but it had overgrown and the land around it had become a forest. 

 

The castle loomed over her as mighty as a giant. Daenerys thought of the type of girl she might have been, if she had grown up in such a place. 

She pushed open the heavy door.   
“Hello? Is anyone...” 

 

“Who are you?” A suit of armour demanded. Daenerys had to stifle a scream, for she could see no face behind the helmet. “How did you find this place?” 

 

“My brother...he’s missing.” Daenerys replied. “Is he here?” 

 

“Oh,” The suit of armour shook it’s head. “The Lady of Winterfell has imprisoned him, I’m afraid.” 

 

“Who?” Daenerys replied, but before the armour could answer her question, she stopped herself.   
“Where is he? I’m sure I can make him apologise for whatever he has done.” 

 

“He’s done a great misdeed,” The armour said. “Tricked the Lady of Winterfell into believing he was one of her long lost brothers, and tried to kill her.” 

 

“That...sounds like him,” Daenerys said, sadly. “Will she let him out?”

 

“I don’t know,” The armour replied, as it lead her down to what was surely the dungeons. “I have never seen her this angry in all my life.” 

 

“Dany!” 

 

Daenerys could hear him now. He sounded so afraid, and for a second, she allowed herself to reveal in it. 

 

Then she saw the shape in the doorway. Beside her, the suit of armour shook. 

 

“Intruders? Again?” The voice muttered, though she sounded less angry, presumably because Daenerys hadn’t imitated her dead loved ones. 

Daenerys held the torch closer to the shape. “Come out into the light.” 

The Lady of Winterfell was indead a beast, and though Daenerys was taken aback, she was not frightened.   
She knelt at the bars in the door. 

 

“Dany please!” Viserys begged, he cupped his face with her hands. “Get that evil bitch to release me.”

 

“I-I can’t,” Daenerys said. “I don’t know how-“

 

Her words were cut off when Viserys locked his hands around her throat.   
Behind her, the beast snarled, but Daenerys took out her hunting knife and ripped through his wrist, cutting to the bone. He let her go instantly and screamed, clutching the wound. 

 

“The next time you lay a hand on me,” Daenerys warned. “will be the last time you have hands.” 

The beast was still snarling. “How dare he! He was already going to face trial for tresspassing but now-“

 

“Don’t kill him.” Daenerys told her. “He’s...he’s my brother.” 

 

“You...if I let him go, would you...promise to stay with me forever?” 

 

“I will,” Daenerys swore. 

 

The beast snapped her fingers and Viserys was dragged away from her, and thrown roughly into a carriage.

“Why did you do that? You don’t understand! He’s all I have left!”

 

“He tried to hurt you,” The beast shot back. But even if Daenerys could sense a tinge of sympathy and regret, the beast stayed resolute. “And I did what you asked, I didn’t kill him. He’s gone now, and he won’t be coming back. I’ll show you to your room.”

 

“My room?” She turned then, and saw the beast holding out her hand. 

 

“I am not cruel enough to let you stay in the tower. Come with me.” 

 

It was not a question, and in that split second Daenerys realised that this was the beginning of the rest of her life. She would be trapped in a castle with a monster and talking furniture as her only companions. 

 

But somehow, she still did not find the beast frightening. 

 

I am the blood of the dragon, she thought, and the monsters run from me.

 

“You never asked me for my name,” Daenerys commented. “My name is Daenerys. Only he called me Dany. What may I call you?”

 

“Uh," The beast thought for a second, and Daenerys wondered if she would answer, as there was a strange look in her eyes. “Alayne. I am Alayne, Daenerys.” 

 

Somehow, Daenerys knew she was lying, but she did not press the issue. As she followed behind the beast, she began asking questions. “You haven’t spoken to many girls before, have you, Alayne?” 

 

“I haven’t spoken to anyone in years. The only girl I ever knew was my sister,” Alayne replied. “And...I think she hates me now.” 

“Have you tried contacting her?” Daenerys asked, though she imagined it would be difficult to write a letter for a raven with those claws. “Are you..are you all-“

 

“Monsters?” Alayne almost laughed. “No. Most of my family are dead, and the ones who aren’t believe me to dead. But that’s for the best, I think, in my current predicament.”

“You’re not a monster,” Daenerys said. “You just...look a little different, that’s all.” 

 

“Believe it or not,” Alayne chuckled. “People used to say I was beautiful.” 

 

“I can certainly believe that,” Daenerys said. 

 

The interior of the castle was gloomy and so dark that she wondered how Alayne saw anything. Perhaps the first victim of this place was the sun itself. 

 

“How is it that I saw this castle?”   
Daenerys wondered aloud. “People have come here before, but they only spoke of charred remains.” 

 

“I...I’m not sure,” Alayne replied. “Maybe the magic is waring off.” 

 

“Maybe you wanted me to see it,” Daenerys teased. She felt her soul lighten without her brother’s constant scorn. “You haven’t met any girls before, after all.”

 

She was already making playful conversation with a creature so fearsome she had terrified her monsterous brother. What was she doing? 

“None so beautiful as you, no.” Alayne responded in kind, and Daenerys thought she could see her smile.

**Author's Note:**

> technically i’m on holiday but i’m using what little signal i have to post this..daensa finally met so i have a fic coming for that too...anyway! leave a comment if you enjoyed? <3


End file.
